


Secret Garden

by meteoropera



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Valkyrie Profile Series
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover, F/M, idk what I was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I not the most beautiful rose ever?" The young Valkyrie wanted nothing more than to dispose of this egoistic man before her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Garden

Blood.

 

She was bleeding from the result of their little squabble. Had he been granted a pumping heart, he was pretty sure that he would be lying in a pool of his own blood by then. The sharp edges of the Silent Belladonna had managed to cut through her stomach which wasn't guarded by any armor. Unlike the rest of her sisters, the youngest Valkyrie had the least amount of armor on her due to her weapon of choice; the bow and arrow.

 

Perhaps the blacksmith had reasoned that the archer would probably need to duck and roll out of harm's way and limited the amount of armor on that particular Valkyrie. They had been going at each other for over a couple of hours at an undisclosed location, free from the chains of time.

 

He observed as the proud Valkyrie before him struggled to rise to her feet, refusing to accept defeat.

 

It was hilarious.

 

She was staggering around like a broken doll. He had to laugh, despite the hollow pain embracing him from all sides.

 

"What is so funny?" The Valkyrie spoke.

 

"Ah, I finally get to hear your voice." He replied.

 

"You've heard enough of that."

 

He shook his head. "I would like to correct that error, M'lady. I've only heard a sample of your voice which consisted of several frustrated grunts and a couple of painful cries when I got lucky with a hit or two."

 

He had expected her voice to be soft, whispery and gentle, a reminiscence of a sweet bell. However, her voice turned out to be rather mature and confident, just like her fellow battlemaiden sisters.

 

"Forgive me; I didn't know that Gods are capable of bleeding." He mocked. "Had I known that, I would've gone a bit easier on you."

 

She answered with a rain of arrows.

 

That was the only way communication between them ever took place. A trade of blows between his scythe and her arrows. Occasionally, she would prove to him that she was quite the capable swordsman.

 

"It suits you." He commented during another typical meeting one night. "Red. It is a beautiful color on you."

 

"Silence!" She pointed the tip of her sword at his throat. "The undead should stay silent forever!"

 

"Is that how you view me so? Simply for I am without a soul, a heart so to speak?" Gloved fingers gripped the sharp edges of the sword. "Or are you classifying me as an undead because you have no idea what I really am?"

 

The Valkyrie frowned. He was no undead. He didn't react to any holy purification being performed on him.

 

"Just what...are you...?"

 

"The most beautiful flower in the garden. Just remember that."

 

It was the most egoistic statement ever.

 

He never came back and Silmeria never caught onto the name of that exotic flower.


End file.
